


first.

by SilverRollu



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRollu/pseuds/SilverRollu
Summary: “I love you,” Luke says, breathless in a way that settles warm in Asch’s stomach. “That was amazing.”Damn, he has it bad.





	first.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for a while now, unfinished. It like, makes sense and everything, it’s just _short_. Maybe sometime I’ll write more in the same vein as this.
> 
> This piece is a little personal, in that Luke’s identity echoes my own, so its more of a bigender/nonbinary thing going on than him being a transman. (Fair warning, I don’t use feminine terms for genitalia (like cunt, etc) but I also lean towards the more clinincal? terms. I know it’s something that can be triggering for some ppl’s dysphoria.)

Asch lets his breath ghost over Luke’s navel as he dips down to kiss the skin there. His boyfriend wiggles a little bit at his touch, inhaling as Asch begins to lay down more soft, open mouth kisses.

“Asch.”

His response is a small hum. His hands are running up Luke’s sides, fingernails slightly scratching at his skin, tracing circular patterns. He’s on a quest, lower and lower, nipping at the tanned skin as he goes.

“Mm…” Luke shifts, attempting to look down. “Asch—”

Asch brings his hands to Luke’s thighs, resting them there. “Do you want me to stop?”

Luke shakes his head. At the cue, Asch spreads his hands, and Luke’s thighs fall open for him.

“Just relax. Tell me to stop if its too much, okay? I will always stop.”

After a short pause, and a little position adjustment, Luke slowly nods. Asch slides further down the bed until he’s resting comfortably between his legs. With his fingers he rubs at Luke’s outer lips, slowly, parts them enough to give one long, teasing lick. Luke jumps almost as soon as his tongue makes contact, and after the man settles back down Asch can’t help but laugh.

“Don’t laugh, asshole…!”

Asch chuckles even more instead, puckers his lips to blow on Luke’s clit, making the man jump again. He gets a slap to the back of his head for his trouble, some grumble about “why did I even go out with you,” that only makes him smile as he leans in to lick again, this time in earnest.

Settling in for the long haul, Asch starts slow. Careful, methodical passes of his tongue up the length of his labia. At each pass he gives a slight suck to his clit, circles his tongue around the flesh before leaving for another lick. Luke falls quiet after the first couple of minutes, breath coming in steady, if a little ragged. His hips start to move towards his mouth at each pass of his tongue, slowly at first but quickly increasing in impatience.

“Asch,” Luke gasps out, hands burying themselves in Asch’s long hair. “Asch, fuck—”

Asch fits his arms around Luke’s thighs, gripping firmly and holding him still. He drops the slow approach in favor of deep licks, using his lips to tug at his labia and clit. Luke lets out a broken whimper, tries to move his hips and swears when he finds that he can’t. He throws his head to the side, one hand gripping the bed sheets while the other digs further into Asch’s hair, likely tangling it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—” Luke moans, increasingly desperate. Asch keeps the pressure going, flattening his tongue and alternating between long, vertical licks and flicking his tongue from side to side. He can feel how close his boyfriend is, thighs trembling and body tensing against his will. He takes a deep breath through his nose, nearly overwhelming himself between the heavy scent of sex and the taste, wet and sweet against his tongue.

A little more of this and Luke is coming, hips snapping forward, body shaking. Instead of a moan a small, desperate sound wheezes out of him, like he’s trying to scream but can’t find the breath to. Asch takes all of it, buries his face in Luke while he licks, almost greedily, through his climax. He stops when Luke starts to whimper, writhing underneath him from the overstimulation.

Asch releases his hold and sits up. Luke is panting slightly, just a bit dazed, and Asch watches him, takes in the fresh post-orgasm expression. It’s all the things he couldn’t see while buried down there— the disheveled hair, the bruised lip where Luke tried to hold back his sounds but couldn’t. He licks his lips.

“So?” He asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Luke leans upwards and Asch immediately leans in for the kiss. It’s deep and slow, and Asch knows Luke can taste himself on his tongue. That information would be super hot if he wasn’t already ridiculously hard.

“I love you,” Luke says, breathless in a way that settles warm in Asch’s stomach. “That was amazing.”

“Glad to make your first a good one.” Asch goes in for another short kiss, placing his hands against Luke’s sides. He smiles when arms wrap around his neck, pulling him downwards. “I take it you’re up for more?”

Luke answers that by pushing his crotch into Asch’s, causing him to gasp, rolling his hips down to chase after the feeling. Damn, he wants it so bad.

“Yes. God, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/vanridgeway)


End file.
